The present invention relates to heat exchangers.
Increasing the operating efficiency of heat engines and other power producing cycles has become more desirable as the cost of fuels has steadily increased. Additionally, the desire by both individuals and governmental bodies to reduce pollutants and other undesirable byproducts of fuel consumption has led to further interest in such increases. One recognized means by which such increases may be realized is waste heat recovery.
In a typical waste heat recovery system, thermal energy produced as a byproduct of a fuel-consuming process that would otherwise be wasted (e.g. discharged to the ambient as a waste stream) is captured and converted to useful work. One well-known thermodynamic cycle used for waste heat recovery is the Rankine cycle, wherein a working fluid is pressurized as a liquid, vaporized by receiving the waste heat, non-adiabatically expanded to recover mechanical work, and condensed and cooled to complete the cycle.
While it may be highly desirable to maximize the conversion efficiency of such a waste heat recovery cycle, certain other considerations necessarily must be taken into account. Many of the working fluids that perform favorably in Rankine cycle waste heat recovery systems are sensitive to breakdown of the fluid at elevated temperatures, necessitating regulation of the peak temperature to which such a fluid is heated. In addition, certain additives to the fluid such as, for example, lubricants for the expander, may have an upper temperature rating.
As a further complication, it may be necessary in some systems to control or regulate the temperature to which the waste stream is cooled. As one example, catalytic after-treatment of the waste stream may necessitate that the stream is within a certain temperature range, in order that the activity of the catalyst may be suitable for the desired reactions.
Another example of the need to regulate the temperature of the waste stream can be found in exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) systems for internal combustion engines. In such a system, a high temperature exhaust gas stream is recycled from the exhaust manifold of an internal combustion engine back to the intake manifold of the engine. An EGR system may be used on a diesel or gasoline fueled compression ignition or spark ignition engine of a vehicle such as an automobile or truck, in order to reduce undesirable NOx emissions from the engine. In order to be successful at reducing those emissions, however, the recycled exhaust gas stream must be cooled to a much lower temperature than that at which it exits the exhaust manifold of the engine. Accordingly, waste heat must be rejected from the exhaust, and recovery of that waste heat through a Rankine cycle may advantageously be used to improve the efficiency of the vehicle.
The need to regulate the temperature of the vaporized working fluid and the need to regulate the temperature of the waste heat stream may oftentimes be at odds with one another, creating difficulties in the design of heat exchangers for such a system.
Before any embodiments of the invention are explained in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and the arrangement of components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the following drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced or of being carried out in various ways.